Falling Hard
by Wapwap
Summary: Mallory and Nosedive work together to protect a military shipment from Draganus. Things get dangerous fast. One shot at the moment.


I don't own the Mighty Ducks.

Rated T

This has a little bit of Mallory's sad history in it and explains why she is the way she is in this in this story. No history is really given about the characters lives before the first episode so this is made up.

I don't know if anyone's noticed but she's my favorite character. :D

Falling Hard:

Mallory and Nosedive had been sent to watch over an important shipment of rockets and high tech weapons for the military. Draganus would love to get his hands on these.

Nosedive watched Mallory talk to the military officer about the shipment. They had begrudgingly agreed to let Mallory and Nosedive guard the shipment from possible attack. At first they were unwelcome and the military refused them entrance but after Mallory talked to the woman in charge, things went a little smoother. After explaining who they were guarding the shipment from, the military was willing to work with them. They didn't want another repeat of that dinosaur incident. Nosedive shivered remembering, his flight as an unwilling passenger with that giant flying lizard.

"We'll at least their smart enough to let us do our job." He mumbled to himself. Nosedive still had his issues with humans but in general he was more accepting of the species now.

Mallory finished discussing possible attacks and tactics with the officer and was walking back over to Nosedive. The smooth sway of her hips as she walked towards him was a little distracting and despite the fact that she had an annoyed look on her face she was very pretty. Nosedive coughed into his hand and cleared his head.

He would died before he admitted it but he did have kind of a crush on Mallory, but out of everyone on the team she was the one he butted heads with the most. "Maybe that's why Wing sent me on this thing with Mal." His brother wanted them to get along all of the time not just some. So here they were, working together again.

"Alright we're going to guard the main shipment. That's where all the good stuff is that Draganus would want. Since we drove the Migrator here we're going to ride in the plane with it to the delivery point, guard the exchange and then they'll give us a ride back."

"Coolella! Let's start this party." Nosedive saluted with two fingers.

Mallory nodded and both walked to the plane to watch over the load up. So far so good. No attempts had been made by the lizards and there had been no sign of them.

Mallory looked over at Nosedive from the side of her eyes, he was being very mature about this so far. She was a little annoyed with him from finding worms in her boots this morning but tried not to show it. She liked Nosedive and all but sometimes he could be a real pain. In the beginning she used to wonder why Canard even let him join the team, she thought that he would be nothing but a reliability but he had proven her wrong. Nosedive had shown that he was a valuable asset to the team by saving their lives a number of times. So as far as she was concerned he had proven himself to be resistance material, despite how goofy he was sometimes. She just wished he would take things more seriously and not charge in half cocked, cause one day he might get hurt or possibly killed and that scared her.

Yes he was just eighteen, still a teenager and it sucks that he had to fight and do things that only adults should do but it doesn't change the fact that he had made the mature decision to be here and now he needed to be mature about it. She was younger than Nosedive when she first had to start fighting for her life. Mallory cringed thinking about her past.

Her father was a high ranking military officer, one of the highest and he hated his daughter. When Mallory was born her mother had a difficult birth, it came down to the choice to either save the mother or the baby and her mother choose her.

Her father barely wanted anything to do with her when she was younger and the house maid took care of and raised Mallory. She did not know her father's voice growing up like a child should. It was only when she hit seven years old that her father started to pay her any attention, unfortunately it was only his anger that she ever saw.

She wanted her father's approval so badly that she told him that one day she wanted to be in the army like him. His reaction had not been what she had hoped for. He scuffed at her mockingly telling her weak little insects like herself had no business being in the military, that it was only for the strong. When she insisted that she was strong he smacked her across the face and threw her out of his office. Mallory learned how to hide from his anger. Dodging him by shimming down the side of the house, climbing to the roof, or even crawling up into air vents in the house and watching him from above. She turned it into a game, the only game she ever played with her father as a little girl. Living with her nightmare of a father taught her many things. How to survive and how think her way out of almost any situation despite how stressful it was. A useful skill.

One day he had gotten it into his head that if she wanted to see what it felt like to be soldier he would show her and so began her training. Most of the time she would return to her room with a bloody mouth or broke bone but she didn't want him to think she was weak. So she kept doing it until the day came that she realized that she would never gain his acceptance and as soon as she was able, she ran away from home and joined the military. With her work in the Military she was able to pay her way through college and ended up becoming one of the best flight commandos in the Puckworld Special Forces. And all of this was done without the help of her father, someone who was supposed to support her through thick and thin.

She was proud of herself, it took her some time to realize that not many could have done what she did and even more time to realize that what happened to her mother wasn't her fault. Her rage and resentment towards her father turned to pity, for he was a miserable and lonely man.

He had blame her, a child, for something that was completely out of her control. He had viewed it as him being on only one who had lost someone that day, but he wasn't. With her mother's death she had lost both her parents.

Mallory clutched her dogtags that she always kept around her chest. She keep her mother's picture in a little opening in her dogtags but only her mothers picture. There was no point in keeping a picture of her father, he was barely even a father.

She wished she could have met her mother, though. She heard stories from the maids about how kind and beautiful her mother had been. How different her father had been before losing her mother. Oh how she wished things could have been different. The only other team member who had gone through something similar was Grin. They had found kinship in their similar pasts but where he had found his guiding light through his sensei she found it through herself and in the Military. This is why she took all of this stuff so seriously.

Pulling her mind out of the past Mallory focused on the present. They were finally done loading the cargo. Mallory and Nosedive walked into the back of the plane, taking their seats across form each other, keeping an eye on the back of the plane.

While Mallory contemplated Nosedive carefree view on life, Nosedive contemplated Mallory stuck up and stiff ways. _"Just because I think she's cute doesn't mean that I have to get along with her. She's always on my back about something. What was her problem anyway? Didn't she know how to have fun? Geeze! And Wildwing thinks she's sooooo great too. One would think he had the crush and not me."_

Most of the flight was fairly quite besides the random moments of turbulence from rough winds. They were heading to San Diego to delivery the cargo and were twenty minutes out when the pilots came over the radio announcing that they would begin descending soon.

They were over the city, when the attack happened. The Chameleon had disguised himself as one of the pilots the whole time, knocking the other pilot out, he took control of the plane.

Suddenly their course changed and Mallory and Nosedive were shifted hard to the right due to the plane turning around. "What the?" Mallory stood ready to investigate.

"Yeah what's up with the swerving? Did he not eat lunch, doesn't he know that's dangerous?"

"We're not swerving Nosedive, we're turning around!"

"What!? Why?"

"Exactly my question." Mallory pulled out her gun and Nosedive followed suit, both slowly making their way up to the front by the pilots. As soon as they were in view of the cockpit they were fired upon by Siege. Mallory was quick to pull out her com.

"Wildwing come in!"

"What's up Mallory."

"Siege and the Chameleon are here, they've taken over the cargo plane."

"WHAT!? You guys were supposed to be watching it! What were you doing Mallory!"

"Take it easy bro this isn't her fault! We were all over this and they still some how got on."

"Alright we're coming in the Arrowwing. Hold on until then." Wildwing hung up his com.

"Nosedive go around that side and I'll go through here." She pointed to the direct path in front of her right to Siege.

"Are you kidding! You'll be in direct line of fire!"

"Trust me I know what I'm doing. You just worry about yourself."

"Alright Mal. On three." They counted down and took their routes. As she predicted, Siege saw her and began firing on her the instantly but Mallory was fast enough to dodge and distract him while Nosedive came up on his side. Everything went as planned and Nosedive shot the gun from Siege's hand. Mallory came up on him fast and jumped up over him and kicking him hard in the face. Siege tumbled over the railing and landing hard on his head. Knocking him out for the time being.

"Alright Mal!" He high-fived her.

"Nice work Nosedive."

"I'll tie up Siege. You check out the cockpit and see what's going on."

Mallory looked back over at Siege to see that he still looked unconscious. "Alright but don't mess around. Do it fast. You don't want him waking up."

"Oh come on Mal give me a break of course I will." Nosedive went down and started tying him up.

Mallory nodded and headed to the cockpit, ready to take out who was up there. She approached slowly to see the Chameleon flying. "Alright boss the plane is ours. Where do you want it?" Before he could get an answer Mallory attacked. Grabbing him from behind and yanking him out of the chair. Chameleon struggled for a moment then changed into his larger form, knocking Mallory back and out of the cockpit. Landing on her back she skid across the metal grates and pulled out her puck gun. Chameleon was walking over her, ready to mash her into the ground with the crate he had picked up on his way.

"Time for a little nap."

"I don't think so." She shot his legs with the puck gun making him lose his balance and drop the crate on his head. He stubble backwards back into the cockpit and hitting the steering wheel forcing the plane to dive forward. He reached out for the wheel, trying to grab onto something to help give him balance only to pull the wheel back. The plane now went from going down to going up. In his stupor he hit the button that opened the cargo bay door!

"NOSEDIVE WHERE ARE YOU!"

"BACK HERE HOLDING ON FOR DEAR LIFE!"

Mallory looked back to see Nosedive holding onto the side of a crate.

"HOLD ON! I"VE GOT TO GET CONTROL OF THIS THING SO IT DOESN'T CRASH INTO THE CITY!"

"OKAY!"

Mallory charged at the Chameleon again and flipped him out of the cockpit throwing him back towards the exit where she could see him continue to tumble to the back until he fell out of the plane.

"Well that's another lizard down." She jumped into the pilot seat and started leveling the plane out.

Meanwhile Nosedive was holding on for dear life. Most of the crates were strapped down but one had come loose due to a strap being shot by Siege. Thinking quick Nosedive used his puck gun to launch a grapple hook to the other side of the plane and tied his side down to the wall next to him. Just in time too. The rope originally holding the crate in place had snapped and was now barreling to the back of the plane but it was stopped by Nosedive grapple hook. "Alright! One point for Nosedive!" He cheered himself on having stopped the crate from falling out.

Mallory while trying to push down on the planes steering wheel was no longer able to. There was too much resistance for some reason. Activating her com she checked on Nosedive. "Nosedive what's happening back there?"

"A crate almost went over the side but I was able to stop it with my grapple hook."

"Shit. That's what happened." She mumbled to herself. "Nosedive I need you to cut that lose! I can't get the plane's nose down! We are going to keep going up until we run out of flyable air!"

"Uh well that's a problem."

"...Why?"

"Cause the crate I stopped from going over the side... is missiles."

"Oh you've got to be shitting me."

"Afraid not."

"Wildwing come in! Did you just hear our conversation."

"We heard you Mallory. We're approaching from above right now."

Tanya's voice came over the com. "Mallory we're gonna land on the roof and connect the Arrowwing to the plane. Grin and I are coming in to help you steer while Wildwing and Duke both push down on the front of the plane. That way we can level it out and land this thing."

"Alright. See you in a second."

Wildwing landed the Arrowwing on top of the large cargo planes head. Lowering the Arrowwing's gripping feet and connecting tube, it cut a hole through the top of the plane, giving Tanya and Grin easy access without worrying about the wind blowing them away.

Tanya was the first into the cockpit and removed the still unconscious pilot from the seat next to Mallory's. Mallory felt like her arms were about to give out. "Grin my arms are getting to weak from doing this too long. I need you to take over for me."

Grin nodded and took Mallory's place. Mallory slumped against the door exhausted. "You jus- just relax now Mallory, we got this." Tanya smiled back at her.

"Okay I'm going to make sure Nosedive is okay." Tanya nodded and went back to the task ahead of her. Mallory could hear Wildwing talking with Tanya and Grin as they prepared to level out the plane.

She moved towards the back, looking down to where Siege was supposed to be tied up, only to find him gone. "Great that's the last thing we need." She grabbed the side suddenly when the plane started to level out, the metal was whining at the pressure. For a moment Mallory worried that the aricraft would snap in half but it held on. Now that everything was level Mallory finished making her way to Nosedive, worried when she didn't see him.

"Nosedive! NOSEDIVE!"

"Right here girly girl."

She turned quickly to see him laying back on one of the long benches on the side. He laughed at her, seeing her moment of panic.

"Not funny Nosedive."

"I thought it was."

Mallory's instinct kicked in letting her know something was wrong. Her eyes grew large and Nosedive was instantly on alert. "Mal?"

"HOW COULD I HAVE FORGOTTEN! SIEGE!" She turned and ran back to the cockpit with Nosedive following her. Once they got there they saw Siege slowly walking up behind a distracted Tanya and Grin working on keeping the plane level. It was taking all four of them to do it. It would have to be Mallory and Nosedive who took care of Siege.

Without thought Mallory and Nosedive charged in. "SIEGE!" Everyone heard the shout, even Wildwing and Duke from over the coms. Tanya and Grin looked back to see Siege headed straight for them but Mallory and Nosedive where fast. Not giving him the chance to attack their teammates they both were on him in an instant.

"Nosedive go for his legs! I'll get his top!" Nosedive didn't argue as he dove down slamming his body into Sieges legs knocking them out from under him and rolling forward to guard the door that lead to Tanya and Grin. Mallory jumped up and used her body weight to pull him backwards and much like Chameleon she threw him towards the back of the plane.

"NICE GUYS!" Tanya cheered them on.

Mallory and Nosedive didn't give Siege a chance to recover kicking and punching him while he rolled further back. They kept pummeling him backwards and beating him down until he got to the back of the plane. Finally getting his footing he grabbed a bench along was wall, ripping it out and threw it at the two approaching ducks. They both ducked just in time to avoid getting hit.

Siege took the opportunity to bashed at everything around him with his clubbed tail, hoping to damage the plane enough to cause them to crash. It was starting to work too. Both ducks engaged him again planning to knock him out of the plane but Siege had done his damage. The back door fell off the plane causing the plane to shift from lost weight and jerk forward. Mallory and Nosedive could hear Tanya yelling instructions to Wildwing and Duke on how to get control of the plane again.

Siege laughed and smashed the bin holding the parachutes. Sending them all flying out of the plane but one that happened to catch a broken piece of metal sticking out of the floor. "So long ducks."

"Oh no you don't sleaze bag!"

"NOSEDIVE NOOOOO!" But it was too late Siege grabbed his arm while he charged him and used his weight against him to throw him out of the back of the plane.

Mallory didn't think twice she grabbed the last parachute off the floor and jumped at Siege. Using all of her body weight, plus her jump speed, plus the air rushing out the back to push Siege out. They both flew out of the plane with Mallory using his body like a surf broad. Siege yelled out in surprise at the bold move, his eyes large at the rapid fall.

However Mallory's only focus was Nosedive. She spotted him and used Siege's body to jump off of and rocket herself threw the air to Nosedive's free falling form. Streamlining her body into a straight line so that she fell faster through the air in order to catch up to him. The wind whipped violently at her face and body.

Approaching quickly, she could finally make out Nosedive's face. He looked terrified.

"I'm coming Nosedive." She said to herself more then to anyone else.

As she got closer she opened her com to try and get his attention. Everyone had their coms open and would now know that they were both in a free fall. This was possible going to cause them to panic when they realized that two members of the team where on a straight shot to the ground.

"Nosedive look behind you. I'm coming." He looked back to see Mallory approaching with a parachute. His face lite up beautifully. It was one of the sweetest looks she had ever seen him give her.

"Nosedive! Mallory! What happened!?" Wildwing frantic voice came over the coms but they couldn't respond. Both too caught up with what they were doing.

Mallory finally reached him after what felt like hours but was really on three minutes. By her calculation they had 15 minutes left before they hit the ground, 5 minutes before they were past a safe range to open the parachute.

She got onto his back and wrapped her legs around his waist while putting the parachute on him. Flipping him up so that his back faced the ground and his chest the sky, she stayed above him, using her thighs to grip his waist while she checked this harnesses and buckles. Making sure everything was in place for when she pulled his shoot. Tugging hard on the straps she tested their strength, she didn't want them to open or break while stopping his descent. Nodding to herself, Mallory grabbed his shoulders and flipped him again, this time staying on the front of him. So that she was under him and his chest was facing the ground like it should when parachuting. Looking up at him she smiled and he smiled back, never having been more happy in his life.

"Your my angel Mal." He laughed.

Tanya's voice suddenly came over the com. "MALLORY! NOSEDIVE! HOW MANY PARACHUTES DO YOU HAVE!?"

Nosedive was the one to respond. The others had clearly figured out what had happened. "JUST ONE WHY?"

Mallory smiled up a Nosedive sadly. He looked at her in confusing, until Tanya's voice came back over the com. "IT CAN ONLY SUPPORT ONE! MALLORY DO YOU HEAR ME!"

"I know Tanya." That made Nosedive look at Mallory in horror. Tanya's com went dead quiet.

Wildwing's voice came over next in a soft whisper. "Mallory." The way he said her name spoken of everything he was feeling in that moment. Sadness, gratefulness, love, and awe. He didn't have the words to tell her what he was feeling at that moment.

"NO MAL IT WILL HOLD!" Nosedive desperately clung to her shoulders and tried to hung her to him.

"No it won't Nosedive." Mallory just smiled up at him, happy she was able to save him. She grabbed his cord intending to pull it but he surprised her and grabbed her face. Not expecting it, Mallory allowed herself to be pulled forward by him as he crashed his mouth hard onto hers in a desperate kiss. Mallory was so stunned she just let him kiss her. Finally pulling back she smirk at him, knowing that had this been any other situation she probably would have reprimanded him but it wasn't. It might be her last kiss. Might. She was a survivor, she always found a way and had a plan.

Mallory grabbed his gun and he didn't even notice. Nosedive just keep looking at her face almost in a daze, until she pulled the cord and his decent came to an abrupt halt jerking him to a slow stop while she slipped right out from his hands. They had fallen so far that they were getting close to the buildings of the city of San Diego. Clouds cover most of the top of the city, making it impossible to see through them to the ground below.

"MALLLOOORRRYYYYYY!" Nosedive cry echoed load and clear through the coms and he watched her fall away from him, never taking his eyes from hers but taking in her features one last time. Her red hair was flying out around her face framing it as she fell down into the clouds and out of his vision. _"No...My angel."_

The others could only hear Nosedive's quiet sniffles over the com as he slowly made his safe decent to the ground.

…...

Mallory knew she had to act fast if she was going to survive this. Grabbing Nosedive's gun first she shot his grapple hook out and attached it to the top of the first build she saw. It jerked her hard, too hard. It pulled her shoulder out of socket and snapped the wire from the gun in half. Expecting this she pulled out her gun and aimed for another building. Firing it off she prepared herself for the hard jerk that could possible pull her other arm out of socket if she wasn't careful. Yes, she was hurt but her decent had been slowed significantly. Still falling,The wire finally pulled taunt, straining under her weight and the speed from her fall. It didn't break or pull her shoulder out of socket, but it did smash her into the side a large glass window on the side of a very tall building, cracking it.

"Oh ouch!" She looked down and saw that she had to be at least sixty feet up. "Still no good." Finally looking in the window that she just was thrown into, she realized that this was a hotel and she had just scared the crap out of a couple.

They looked at her strangely, shocked and unsure of what to do. Mallory just stared back at them waiting for some kind of help to happen... Clearly they were not that smart. They just continued to stare at her in surprise.

Taking matters into her our hands her pushed herself out and away from the window. Using her boots to smash down on it hard, making it break more. Finally the human's seemed to get it and the male grabbed the phone to call for help while the female stared on in wonder. So helpful.

Mallory pushed off one final time and smashed through the glass, breaking it into many tiny pieces that fell all around her, while she fell to the carpet flooring. Both human's were watching her lay on the floor taking deep breaths.

"Sorry correction, she's no longer hanging off the side of the build... She's in our room... Yes we're probably going to need a new one." Said the man looking from Mallory to the window and back again.

Mallory just huffed and got off the ground, her whole right side was killing her, especially that shoulder.

The couple was still just staring at her as she looked between the two. "Don't let me interrupt." And with that Mallory walked out the hotel room closing the door behind her.

Pulling out her com she tried it. It screeched but finally she was able to make out the voices of her team. When she tried to talk to them it seemed like they couldn't hear her. "Must have broke it on the fall."

She could hear them talking about how to go about finding her. Wildwing was tracking where her com signal was last transmitted. Everyone was pretty silent. They were searching the streets for where they were guessing her body would be. Boy would they be surprised.

Deciding to meet them outside she stumbled down the hall to the elevators and pressed the button to take one down. Seeing her reflection in the gold doors, she decided that she didn't look too terrible considering she just fell from an out of control plane, popped her shoulder out of socket, and smashed through a glass window. "Just another day for Mallory McMallard."

The elevator dinged and opened. An older couple was in there all dressed up for a lovely night out at the opera, or that's what it looked like. She got on and leaned again the side of the elevator. "Nice day huh." She made small talk and the older couple were very surprised but polite. "Very." Said the old man, the older women looked at Mallory strangely.

"Excuse me miss but are you a giant duck or are my glasses not working" The older women clearly wasn't keeping up to date in her current events.

"I am... I also play hockey and fight crime. Which is why I look the way I do right now."

"Because of hockey?"

"No crime fighting." The elevator finally dinged, announcing it's arrival at the lobby. Startling older couple. The older man held the door for Mallory. "After you miss."

"Thanks." Mallory stumbled out through the lobby and into the streets past some very confused people.

Looking at her com again she was able to make out the others coms getting closer to her only to split off in different directions and only one continued on its current path toward her. Knowing that one of her teammates were coming towards her she leaned her back against the wall and waited for them to come to her.

Nosedive was the one to round the corner looking heart broken and completely unharmed. He didn't even look up as he walked, clearly lost in his own world.

Nosedive thought the search would be pointless, he didn't want to see what she looked like when she hit the pavement from that high up but Wildwing and the others were adamant about finding her body. Wildwing seemed just as devastated as him, making him realize that his brother had feelings for Mallory too but was doing a better job at holding himself together.

When Nosedive touchdown on the earth he fell to his knees and screamed out his anger and pain. "Why wouldn't she just try to hold on!?" When the others found him he had not moved from his spot on the grass. He just sat there as Wildwing ran up and hugged him. He certainly didn't feel like he deserved a hug.

Looking up at Wildwing he saw his brother's sad eyes and any words that he had we taken from him. He had fucked up bad by running in like a hothead and it got Mallory killed. It was the exact thing that she used to harp on him about and the exact thing that he would get angry at her for. What a fool he had been. Pulling himself out of his thoughts he didn't even realize that the very duck he was thinking about was standing twenty feet in front of him.

Mallory was about to call out to him when he finally looked up. Seeing her he frozen in his tracks and stared. She was getting a lot of that today.

Clearly not believing his eyes, he rubbed them with his hands and looked again. Still there. Was his mind playing games with him? When Mallory let out a loud sigh and slide to the ground, Nosedive finally realized that she really was alright.

"MAL!" He ran to her and grabbed her in a surprisingly tender hold. Hugging her to him with one arm wrapped gently around her waist and the other holding the back of her head. They were both on their knees in the middle of the sidewalk hugging each other. Had this been any other moment she would have shoved him off, but she was pretty happy to be alive herself. She used her one good arm to hold the back of his head so that he could bury his face in the side of her neck. She could feel his tears fall onto her neck as he tried to control his emotions.

"You're okay."

"Yeah. I'm okay."

"I thought that I lost you. I almost got you killed Mal. I'm so sorry."

"It's okay Nosedive just don't do that again. I almost had a heart attack when you were thrown out the back."

Nosedive was about to ask what happened to Siege when Wildwing rounded the corner that he had just come around. He froze much like his brother did seeing the two on the ground hugging. At first he though Nosedive was holding Mallory's dead body but taking in the scene, he saw her eyes were open and that she was hugging him back.

"Mallory." Both Mallory and Nosedive looked to Wildwing. Seeing them smile he rushed over and hugged the both of them, somehow avoiding her hurt side. Mallory leaned her head into him to hug him back, nuzzling her face in his neck. Wildwing had never felt such relief. _"They're both safe."_

Finally the rest of the team caught up and joined in on the hug, turning it into one big group hug.

"Oh Mallory your arm!" Tanya of course was the first to notice her injury. Everyone backed off to look at what see was talking about.

"Looks dislocated Sweetheart." Mallory nodded at Duke.

"Yeah I used the grapple hook in the gun to slow my decent. The first one jerked it so hard that it dislocated it."

"Sweetheart, how did you hold on with a dislocated arm?"

"I didn't the wire on the gun broke and I pulled out the second gun and used that grapple hook to stop my fall."

"Wait! Have you always had two guns on you?" Tanya asked.

"No I grabbed Nosedive's off of him before I fell."

"Oh beautiful Mal Mal!" Duke laughed, rubbing her back.

"Well before we do any other ce-celebrating we need to put your shoulder back in it's socket. Wildwing hold her other side." Wildwing grabbed Mallory's other shoulder, giving it an affectionate pet as if apologizing for what they were about to do.

"Alright Mallory, we're gonna do this on the count of three." Mallory nodded and braced herself against Wildwing.

"One..." Everyone cringed. "Two..." Pop. Tanya pushed it back into place before three.

"AHHH! What happened to three!" Mallory growled at Tanya, as Wildwing rubbed her back.

"Sorry. It's better like this. That way your not braced for the pain. It could've, ya know, caused a complication if you were."

Mallory just focused on her breathing until the pain was gone.

"We're going to need to put you in the Medicom when we get back." Wildwing hadn't stopped rubbing her back yet, something that no one else noticed but Duke and Nosedive.

Duke looked over at Nosedive and saw him staring at Wildwing's hand running up and down Mallory's back. _"Hum possible love triangle we got goin' on here. I'll have to talk to Wildwing about this later."_

With everyone safe, the ducks got back to the Arrowwing and made their way home.

Nosedive sat next to Mallory, holding her hand the whole way back and Mallory just smiled and let him. "I'm glad your okay." She whispered to him.

Nosedive ran a hand through her hair. "Yeah me too." He smiled at his own humor.

Mallory laughed but soon felt asleep from the pain killers she was given, not letting go of Nosedive's hand. The whole ride home Nosedive just stared at her face. _"You almost died for me Mal. The only other person who would have done something like that for me is Wildwing. I thought you didn't care about me that much...I think I love you Mal."_ He thought to himself as Mallory slept for the rest of the ride. He brought her hand up to his mouth and kissed it. Not realizing that Duke and Wildwing had been watching.

Things were certainly going to get interesting around the pond.

Fin

I was thinking about making a second story to go along with this. What do you guys think? Let me know. :) If I do another story related to this one I might post it on Archive of Our Own with my other stories.


End file.
